I'm Sorry
by Mieko15
Summary: Ookami is strong leader who hates to show her weaknesses and her girl side of her. But Ryoushi can see right through her hard shell and instead sees the softer side of her. Will Ookami realize her true feelings for him?


Falling Snow

It was late December and the whole town was filled with snow and numb feeling. The young 16 year old women walked the streets as her boots sunk deep into the snow. A spunky small girl with red short hair followed a long side her holding a basket.

"Ookami-san are we there yet?" the young girl complained toward her tall master.

"No for the fifth time. Anyways we only have been walking for 9 minutes".

"Yeah but I'm sooo- cold!" she muttered holding her coat tight.

"The quicker we walk the faster we can get back to headquarters."

"And the faster we can have hot chocolate with Kiriki-sempai" the red head chattered twilling.

"Ringo is that all you can think about? I'm just worried this mission won't be such a success". Ookami's voice toned down as if she was depressed.

"Aw, Ookami-san are you feeling all right?" Ringo said tugging on her stockings.

"Of course, it's just we don't seem to awake to be dealing with crimes. I mean it's almost Christmas." She said looking into the gray sky.

Ringo smirked. "Oh really? You sure you're not feeling depressed because what happened to Ryoushi-kun?" she said nudging her side.

Ookami looked ahead clenching her fist tightly. Her teeth as well were biting down sharply.

"Of course not. I could care less of that weak soul" she sputtered.

(FLASHBACK)

Ookami's arm was tied tight sitting at the foot of Shiro Hitsujikai her ex-boyfriend. How terrible she felt as she trembled deeply. He only gazed down at the helpless girl with fear in her eyes. He smirked, seeing her in pain was too much for him. He loved it.

She struggled out of the tied knots suffering as the rope rubbed against her skin burning her flesh.

"Have you had enough Ryouko?" he said watching her struggle.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I had enough. You think you're so damn powerful but you're not Shiro!" she spat.

He closed his fist blissfully and punched deep against her cheek. Her once perfect cheek was spluttered with blood and a purple large bruise. She began tearing bowing her head ashamed and weak.

"I told you to shut up Ryouko!" he raised his voice. "Now you'll me where your boss Kiriki hid our treasure".

"Never" she spat panting.

"Why don't you just give in, tell me, your weak and nothing anymore. Why don't you-"

"Ah!" he screamed cutting off his speech.

Ookami's head popped up to see Shiro holding his knee wailing in pain.

"What the hell" he screamed looking up in the dark abandoned warehouse.

"Show your face!" he yelled.

Suddenly another object was flung at the injured man. He grunted as it made contact with him.

"Get away from Ryouko-san" a voice demanded in the shadows.

"_I know that voice anywhere" _Ookami thought.

"Come on out coward" Shiro yelled up by the ceilings like a crazed man.

A few clanks from above could be heard and a shadow arose against the light. A figure stepped out into the center.

"Ryoushi" she whispered.

"Well, well who is this weakling Ookami? You met someone already? Or is this your rescue? I knew you were just a user" Shiro said looking in the direction of Ookami.

"Don't talk down on Ryouko-san like that" Ryoushi said shooting a small object in the direction of the evil man. But Shiro dodged it.

"So that's your weapon" he mumbled under his breath.

Ryoushi dropped his weapon and stared at the tall man in front of him.

_I can't use my weapon anymore. He's already figured out its use. I can't defeat him now; I guess I have to use force now._ He thought closing his eyes. Swiftly Ryoushi sprinted toward Shiro fist at the ready.

"Ryoushi don't!" Ookami yelled.

CRACK!

The sound echoed against the cold building walls. Shiro had caught his punch smirking as he pulled Ryoushi in close to knee him with his extended right knee. Slowly his unconscious body fell to the floor.

"Ryoushi" she muttered "you idiot".

Suddenly Shiro's foot stomped on the back of Ryoushi's neck picking up his lifeless body and flinging it to the end of the room. It had all happened so quickly that Ookami didn't notice he had turned to her laughing mockingly.

"A hero huh, I highly doubt that" he said laughing evilly.

_Oh no! I'm next. Someone help me._ She pleaded desperately.

"Ah" she said straddled.

"Shhh" a voice spoke behind her.

She felt the figure from behind her cutting a sharp blade against her wrist where the rope snapped. The figure then left an object in her hands.

"Use it when the time comes" the voice instructed her.

Shiro had been too busy laughing in his victory that he hadn't noticed the figures appearance. He turned to her when he was finished, walking pace fully toward her.

"Now that that boy is out of the way-" he said.

"Really?" she said smirking. His face was filled with confusion until he noticed her right arm moved coming up with a fist towards his face. Finally making contact her punch nailed directly on his nose.

"Damn" he whispered falling against the cold concrete. The once helpless figure of Ookami stood in victory wiping the now dried blood off her cheek.

"Die" was the last thing she said before totally destroying him.

(Skipping the dramatic fight scene)

When she finished she walked toward Ryoushi who was unconscious against the concrete floor. She lifted him and carried him on her back walking out of the warehouse. When she reached the entrance of the large warehouse she turned to the inside.

"Whoever released me, thanks" she shouted. "Oh and thanks a lot Ringo!" she smirked as she shouted the name of her savior.

Up in the tall ceiling above sat a petite young red headed girl giggling.

"She knew all along".

When she got back to Otagi Bank Ryuuguu and Urashima immediately began to help and heal Ryoushi. Ookami sat in the living room worried and scared, she was pondering on what to do as she waited in the quiet room. She heard a door creek open and close. She turned to see Ryuuguu waiting at the door frame.

"He'll be okay, he just needs to rest for a while" she assured deeply seeing how worried Ookami was acting.

"Mm" she hummed in understand.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She became absent minded and didn't even notice that Ringo was calling her briefly from the side.

"Ookami, Ookami!" she said nudging her as she shook out of her day dreaming.

"I know you're worried, I'm sure he's fine. I mean he was trying to save you" she said letting her know.

When the mission was over Ookami and Ringo returned to the headquarters enough for dinner time. Immediately Ookami went upstairs to Ryoushi's room to check up on him. She knocked against the door gently then sliding the door to the side to enter his white room.

"He's not here" she said stunned.

"Ryouko" a voice came from behind her.

"Ryoushi" she said startled.

"Ah. Sumimasen" he bowed.

"Why are you out of your bed you're supposed to be resting Ryoushi" she said caring.

"Ah okay Ryouko-san" he said apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize, I got myself into this situation and you were brave enough to help"

He sat on his bed bringing his limp body up.

"So why did you come by Ryouko? You should be on a mission by now. Boss will be mad at you" he said worried over her.

She shook her head.

"I want to apologize" her face softens.

She grabbed his head and kissed it.

"Ah- Ryouko" he shuddered turning all red.

"I'm sorry. Ringo-chan said that it makes someone feel better so do you feel better?" she said sweetly. Her personality totally changed at the moment".

He smiled, watching her eyes look away red with embarrassment. He grabbed her soft cheeks as their lips met. She instantly looked at him even redder then before.

"Thank you Ryouko-san" he said.

"You can call me Ookami" she whispered.

Not far in the distance a small red haired figure watched from the door smirking.

"I knew they had something going on" Ringo smiled.


End file.
